Opposites Attract, Don't They?
by Kid Brilliant
Summary: Football star Eren Jaeger is having troubles in school, and his dad decides to hire a tutor so he won't get kicked off the team. The tutor, however, turns out to be Armin Arlert and a lot more happens than just learning and teaching.


_(3) Football star Eren Jaeger is having troubles in school, and his dad decides to hire a tutor so he won't get kicked off the team. The tutor, however, turns out to be Armin Arlert and a lot more happens than just learning and teaching._

"Damn it, Eren!" Grisha yelled, thrusting his fist into the dining room table. Eren glared at him, practically foaming from the mouth. Quite to Eren's dismay, his father had seen his latest report card. Believe me, it wasn't too pretty either. But before Eren could try to explain (i.e. Daaaaad! Don't be mad!), Grisha started hounding him. It wasn't that Eren's grades were bad, it's just that they weren't good. At all.

"Son, _listen to me_ , you can't keep making grades like this. I'm serious! This isn't good for you, for me, for your future-" It didn't seem like Eren was even listening! Grisha rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"It isn't good for your _football career_ , either..." Grisha smirked when Eren's bright turquoise eyes met his. This kid had the attention span of a goldfish.

"Whaddya mean by that?" Eren asked, very confused and slightly worried. _My football career? What do my stinkin' grades gotta do with that?_ He thought. He finally pulled up a chair across from his dad, intent on listening. He would do anything to save his football career, as would any Jaeger male.

"You can be pulled from the team if you don't step up your game son, your _academic_ game. I know you love to play, believe me. I was just like you at seventeen; nothing mattered more to me than that field and my team," Grisha started, trying to get through to him. "But a college won't just want you 'cause you're a fantastic fullback. You've gotta show that you're a great player, _and_ a great student." Grisha got up, a smile on his face. _Uh oh_ , Eren thought. He knew what that look meant. Something was about to happen, and it _is not_ going to be good. Not for him, anyways. As he began fantasizing about what was about to happen, he almost missed what his father was saying.

"...I'm hiring a tutor for you. Your mother, bless her soul, always said you would need more than her, Mikasa, and I. With that said, I'm giving you a week to improve your grades. If you don't, get ready to greet some nerd at the door every day until you've actually gotten them up. Got it?" Grisha asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't miss the look of both horror and anger on Eren's face.

"A _tutor_? DAD! I'M THE FULLBA-"

"Son, _calm down!_ I know what you're thinking, but-"

"Dad, _PLEASE!_ Just listen to me!" Eren pleaded, his hands clutched into fists. Grisha took note of his son's obviously hurt and confused expression, so he sat down and gave Eren an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Eren. Continue." The brunette looked at his dad, surprise evident in his features.

"I-I... Dad, I'm the fullback. The whole team will think I'm stupid if I get a tutor... I don't wanna lose their respect!" Eren's head slumped forward as he groaned.

"Ackerman and Erwin are crazy smart. They talk circles around me already, and my getting a tutor will cement it that I'm a ditz." Grisha didn't like seeing his normally raging, determined teenage son down in the dumps, but this was something he _had_ to do. If not for Eren's well being and school performance, for his future.

"Levi and Erwin will not think that. If anything, Levi might offer to tutor you if he knew. I think Levi has a crush on you," Grisha chuckled as his Eren's faced turned bright red. It's a father's job to embarrass their son. "They will probably be proud that you're so invested in the team, that you'd do any and everything, which includes getting a tutor, for them. Trust me, Eren. You're a Jaeger. Everything you do is to better yourself and those around you, while looking good doing it." Grisha's lips upturned into his famous, smug smirk.

Eren chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"What do you say, Kiddo? If you don't improve your grades by this time of next week, we'll get you a tutor. It won't be bad. They might even be cute. I don't want you to regret spending high school with Ds and Fs, when I _know_ you can get at least all Bs. So? How about some cute nerdy thing to teach you maff and things like that?"

"Dad, _Please_ stop being weird!" Eren exclaimed, laughing. Grisha grinned and ruffled Eren's hair, happy that his son was finally smiling again.

"I'll try and get my grades up. If I can't, you better hire one good-looking tutor." Eren gave his dad a smirk, and Grisha smirked back.

"Only the best for a Jaeger."

* * *

Eren woke up the next morning with a renewed sense of vigor. He was _definitely_ ready to start getting his grades up, at least to avoid a tutor. Even though it sounded a little appealing, he still didn't want to be one of _those_ kinds of jocks. The giant, meat-heads that barely speak full sentences. Like Reiner. Eren laughed as he pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a classic OBEY t-shirt. Grabbing his favourite Rolling Stones snapback and his white Letterman jacket, he rushed into the bathroom.

However, he ran straight into the door.

" _Fuck!_ " He yelled, rubbing his nose. Mikasa hollered from inside the bathroom, but Eren was grumbling too much to hear what she said.

"Get out! I need to fix my hair!" He retorted, staring daggers at the door. He rolled his eyes and twisted the knob, letting out a ragged and angry breath as he realized it was locked. He was about to start pounding on the inferior plank of wood when Mikasa emerged, smelling like cotton candy and strawberries. She turned up her nose at Eren.

"Dweeb. You should get up earlier so you could tame that _nest_ you call hair," She said, glancing at his hair. He huffed and darted into the bathroom, grabbing a comb and a can of hair spray. _I'm not a dweeb,_ he thought. Eren started fussing with his chocolate-brown hair, trying to get it to that "wind-swept, messy" look he liked.

When he finally settled for it (it seemed more like a "tornado-swept, crazy" look), he grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. As he finished rinsing out his mouth with mouth wash, he threw on a pair of red Chuck Taylors and grabbed his backpack.

"Bye Dad!" He yelled up the stairs as he grabbed an apple and rushed out of the door and into Mikasa's car. He fiddled with the radio dial until he found his favourite oldies song. He fist-pumped the air and laughed at Mikasa's bemused expression.

"Sugar, Sugar. Do-do-do-do-do-do, Aw Honey, Honey." He sang along to The Archies, smiling wider as his raven-haired sister joined in. The pair laughed at the ridiculous lyrics, but sang together anyways. Mom used to love this song, but they wouldn't let it get them down. They relished happy memories like this.

"That song is so weird," Mikasa said, smiling while she rolled her eyes.

"You got that right," Eren agreed, still chuckling softly. They continued their talk until the DJ announced the next song.

"This is Mom and Dad's song." Eren observed, giving his sister a loving smile. They started singing again, as Eren looked out the window. He was filled with nostalgia. Mom played this song all the time, 'cause she and Dad were and still are crazy in love.

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too._

 _'Cause I can't help falling in love with you.  
_

 _Like a river flows, surely to the sea.  
_

 _Darling, so it goes.  
_

 _Some things are meant to be._

Brother and sister sang again as the song neared its end, pulling into the parking lot of Trost Community High School. They shared a knowing look as they walked in through the double doors, into the chaos that is High School. Mikasa took Eren by the wrist and led him to his locker.

"Mikasa, I know where my locker is." Eren complained, rolling his eyes.

"You're a doofus. You'll mess it up one way or another," She chastised half-heartedly. Eren grumbled about what she said. Normally, he wouldn't mind the teasing, but this week was a week to prove he wasn't a doofus. He'd made that deal with Dad, and Eren would gonna stick the fuck to it. He'd show both of them, Mikasa and Dad, that he could do anything! He was a Jaeger, and a Jaeger never quits! Hmph! However, that wouldn't be the case.

* * *

A week later, Eren sat on the couch with his head in his hands as Grisha looked over his grades online. He was terrified of what was going to happen, because he already knew. It just hadn't been his week. Everything he tried seemed way too hard, and the highest grade he'd made all week was a C-, and that certainly wasn't good enough. This is complete and utter shit, and now he knew he'd _have_ to get a damn tutor. He peered between his fingers at Grisha's back.

"Dad?" He questioned tentatively. He had no idea how his Dad would react, and he seriously didn't wanna find out. He waited for what seemed like an eternity before Pops spoke.

"Son, you didn't improve your grades." Grisha announced, looking back at his son with a somber expression. Eren could tell his dad didn't want this, almost as much as Eren didn't. Eren took a deep breath and looked his father in the eyes.

"I want a tutor, Dad. I gotta make sure I keep playing. I can't lose that," Eren's eyes burned with determination and resilience. This was the Eren that Grisha knew and loved, that Grisha called his son. He shot Eren a grin that threatened to touch his ears, and Eren gave him one back.

"I'm proud of you, Eren. I'm glad you've decided to get a tutor," Eren's dad stood up, and winked at his son. Eren got curious as he watched his Dad dial a number on his phone, watching as Grisha talked to someone. The brunette thought about what his tutor would look like, and he kept coming to some mysterious college guy with sexy stubble and big brown eyes. He chuckled, going over the option that it could be a girl.

 _Dad knows I wouldn't pay attention to some woman,_ He thought. Contemplating the appearance of the person who would teach him, Eren didn't notice that Grisha had already gotten off the phone.

"So, son? What do you say?"

"Huh?" Real smooth, Jaeger.

"Do you remember Mr. Arlert? From your second grade year, before we moved here?" His dad asked, smiling from ear to ear. Eren could tell Grisha was excited that he was getting a tutor, no doubt one that Eren (supposedly) knew. Eren thought back to second grade. Random, but slightly familiar faces ran through his memory as he tried to match the name "Arlert" to one of them. After a moment, his internal slideshow stopped at a rather chubby-cheeked, blonde boy.

"I think so. He was really... Shy, I think. Yeah. He was really shy and a huge nerd," Eren chuckled, recalling the boy almost fondly. "You're saying he's my tutor?"  
Grisha nodded enthusiastically, setting down his cell. "He is, and he lives about a five minute walk from here. I think he's been going to your school for about two weeks, because he's only just moved to our neighbourhood. His grandfather said that... _Damn_ , I can't remember his name. But his grandpa said he'd be able to tutor you on the weekends, and after school on Thursdays. How does that sound?" Grisha elbowed his son's shoulder and Eren laughed, rubbing the spot.

"That sounds fine, but I want time to be Eren on Saturdays, and Super Bowl Sunday is gonna come up too." He reminded his Old man, and Grisha nodded as he chuckled at Eren's demands.

"Of course, son. Now, wanna help me start dinner?"

"I already did it!" Mikasa shouted from the kitchen, leaving both Jaeger boys in fits of giggles.

"Jaeger!" Levi yelled, beckoning Eren over to him. They'd just finished practice, and Eren was dreading going home. Tomorrow would mark the day Armin (he'd learned his name from the kid's grandpa) and he had their first tutoring session.

"Yeah?" Eren responded, sitting next to Levi on the bench in the locker room. Eren looked to him and his face turned slightly pink. Eren started chuckling as Levi said,

"Not bad today. Better than usual... Keep it up."  
Eren nodded and thanked him, standing up and ruffling the raven's hair. He scowled and flicked Eren off, but was obviously a bit startled by the sudden contact. Eren had to suppose his dad was right; Levi may have a crush on him. Eren rolled his eyes. _Everybody has a crush on me._  
Eren jumped in the shower and quickly washed up. The brunette changed, shooting the staring Levi a wink as he pulled on his white skinny jeans. Running a hand through his hair, he ran outside and saw Mikasa waiting. Jumping in the car, he didn't miss what she was listening to.

"Murakami? By Made In Heights?" He asked, giving her a warm smile. Mikasa rolled her eyes and nodded, singing along to the music. Eren bobbed his head along, almost forgetting what tomorrow meant for him. Staring out of the window, he noticed the dark clouds forming overhead. _Hm_ , He thought. _This depicts my mood really well._ He began pondering what Armin would look like now, after all this time.

 _Probably some slightly chubby blonde, with crazy bad acne and a love for World Of Warcraft, or something._ He giggled, his brain making up some odd and impossible scenarios for what Armin would look like, act like, and do. Not once did his brain think of what he'd _really_ meet tomorrow at eleven. On the way home, he noticed Mikasa was staring out onto the road with a smile fit for a fool.

 _A love sick fool._ He sniggered.

"C'mon, Eren. Armin will be here in thirty minutes! You've gotta look presentable! And clean your room!" Mikasa nagged Eren, scowling at he rolled over in his bed. She smirked and yanked at his blankets, causing him to fall off of his bed with a dull thud.

"Oof." He groaned, narrowing his ocean-coloured eyes as his sister. She glared back at him and repeated her orders, smirking triumphantly as he got up, grumbling.

"Dad left for work about two hours ago, so it'll just be me and you for about an hour. I'm gonna go to Annie's a little bit after he gets here to give you guys space. Don't make fun of him, or call him a nerd, don't..."  
Mikasa went into full rant mode, and Eren just tuned her out. He wasn't going to be a complete ass to the nerd that's going to walk through the door. He could be nice. Of course... He might make a joke or two, but it isn't like he's going to stone this guy. _Jeez, Mikasa. Have some faith in me_ , He thought. He decided to start listening again when he noticed she was getting antsy to get ready and leave.

"... Take this seriously! I love you, okay? Get ready." With that, the ravenette left the room and Eren to his own devices. He groaned (again) and scratched the back of his head.

 _What to wear..._ He grabbed a pair of faded, ripped jeans and his football jersey. Slipping them on, he surveyed his room and came to the conclusion that it's really, really gross. Sliding on a pair of white converse, he began throwing stuff into his hamper and straightening up his room. He found his favourite red pen while he was at it too. Because he was slightly disgusted with himself, Eren sanitized his hands and grabbed his books. He went downstairs to find Mikasa grinning at her phone.

"Who's that? Hmmm? Talking to a booooy?" He teased, flicking her forehead as he sat the books down on the dining room table.

"Nah, it's Annie. She's picking me up in twen-" Mikasa was cut off mid sentence when the doorbell rang. Eren and Mikasa shared fakely horrified looks. Eren dived into the kitchen floor, telling Mikasa to get it. Rolling her silvery eyes, she got up and answered the door. Eren listened to the sound of it opening, a few hellos, and the door closing. He got up from his spot on the kitchen floor and, grabbing an apple, he nonchalantly walked into the living room and almost choked.  
Mom always said staring is rude, but Dad always added "if you get caught." Eren was most definitely staring, but he hasn't been caught. Yet.  
Mikasa was chatting with this blonde deity, and Eren had to take in the sight.

Standing at a little over five feet tall, Armin Arlert was blowing Eren's mind. He was short, but that was cute. As was the rest of him. Eren didn't plan on Armin being absolutely fucking gorgeous, with his bright blue eyes hiding behind those thick black frames and shiny blonde hair, cut into an adorable bob. Eren looked over his outfit, and he couldn't say he wasn't impressed. He was sharply dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a yellow cardigan with a plaid, collared shirt underneath. He practically screamed intelligence, and Eren hadn't ever been this into nerds in his life. He watched the blonde's precise but easy movements as he talked to Mikasa. Before he could wipe his drool and looks away, Mikasa was waving them both goodbye and he was being stared at by some sort of Smart God.

"Eren? I'm Armin, I'm going to tutor you." He offered Eren a smile and he dumbly returned a grin. He felt this weird feeling in his stomach, and his chest felt tight.

"Y-Yeah, I'm Eren. I, uh, I know who you are. Not that I, like, internet stalked you or anything! I meant that my Dad knows your Pa, and I, uh, I..."

 _What the actual fuck, Jaeger._ Eren internally asked himself. He never stuttered! Let alone get flustered in front of someone! He's a Jaeger! Jaegers are cool, calm, and collected. Not stuttering, flustered fools! Ugh!

"That's... Quite alright?" Armin laughed light-heartedly and the sound made Eren smile. Armin sat down by the coffee table and pulled out a huge, three-ring binder. Eren nodded, as if getting the message and grabbed his books. Sitting down on the other side of the coffee table, Eren put his books down and watched Armin as he looked over some papers.

"You're in 11th?" The blonde beauty asked, looking up at Eren through his golden-coloured hair. The words caught in Eren's throat as those soft blue eyes stared into him. Armin offered him another smile and sat up completely, looking over at Eren completely.

"I... I am. What grade are you in?" Eren asked a little bashfully.

"Well... I'm supposed to be in 11th, but I'm taking college courses. So, a freshman in college," Armin giggled almost girlishly and it made Eren chuckle as well.

"You must be really smart, then." Eren observed, looking at the poised way Armin sat.

"I suppose. Thank you for saying so," The blue-eyed boy shot Eren a smile. "Come on over here. We're going to go over math first."  
Eren immediately seized up, nervous to get closer to the kid who was doing trippy things to his head and heart. He bit his lower lip and shuffled closer to the blonde, careful not to make skin-to-skin contact.

"You act like you're scared of me, Eren." Armin said, observing the way the brunette was leaning slightly away from him.

 _Say my name, like, a million more times_ , Eren thought.

"Is it because we were friends in second grade? And now you're this big football player and don't wanna be seen with me?" Armin gave off a breathy laugh and Eren loved hearing it.

"That's not it, I'm not uncomfortable." Eren chuckled and took in Armin's features. He still had his little chubby cheeks, but it made him look even more precious than Eren imagined. His big, blue eyes looked both innocent and sweet, but calculating and intriguing, not to mention the long, golden eyelashes that framed them so incredibly. The ocean-eyed teenager heard him laugh again, and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the source of the sound. Armin possessed a small, pouty mouth with pink, plump lips that looked soft to the touch. Eren didn't realize he was leaning in to taste them until Armin cleared his throat.

"E-Eren? Wh-Wha-what are you, uh, d-doing?"

 _Ah. So Mr. College Freshman was finally flustered._ Now this was Eren's element. He wasn't used to being the stuttering fool, so when Armin's facade finally broke,

Eren's confidence returned. Eren smirked and bit his lip, putting on his best flirty look.

"You're just really cute." Eren stated nonchalantly, looked down at Armin's lips and back up to his eyes. He loved seeing the blonde looks confused, blushing a red that couldn't be possible.

"And you're really strange." Armin laughed at Eren's bewildered expression. From nervous and antsy, to cute and flirty, and then shocked and confused was enough to make Armin throw his head back, letting his tinkling little laugh be heard all throughout the house. The brunette's face fell into an easy smile.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you for so long and you really changed from that chubby kid with an awkward haircut. You're... If I'm honest, _wow._ " Eren's eyes widened as he took in Armin's appearance again. Armin started laughing again, but a slight blush was evident on his face.

"You've changed too. I didn't think I'd see you again, but now that I have, I can certainly say that you're a lot cuter than when you were that angry little brat." Armin poked Eren's side and Eren huffed, remembering how annoying and loud he was as a child.

"So... You think I'm cute?" Eren asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Armin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Of course you are. You're all buff and tan and confident, every girl must find you irresistible." The blonde wiggled his eyebrows back, smiling an easy grin.

 _Oh shit. Is he straight?_

"Ah, no. I... Uh, no... Heh." Eren rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He'd never been ashamed to admit his sexuality, so why was it hard to tell Armin? Said blonde looked at the ocean-eyed boy with slight confusion, but then he must of realize if the soft "Ah," was anything to go by.

"Hey, that's n-nothing to be ashamed of..." Armin's face turned a bright shade of crimson. "If it's an-any ... consolation, I, um, I'm pansexual. S-so, it's cool!" The blue-eyed teen gave Eren a nervous thumbs up, but Eren was staring at the boy with a new sense of wonder.

 _Pansexual... He doesn't care about your gender... Anyone is fine._

"That's cool of you, and good job on being Pan. But, uh, I'm just gay." Eren giggled and Armin gave him a small chuckle back. They glanced at each other awkwardly, then looking away and back again in a strange game of cat-&-mouse. Eren was a healthy shade of red, while Armin's little cheeks were dusted with a salmon pink colour. One more glance at Armin, and catching his eyes had Eren groaning in frustration. He grabbed the blonde by his shoulders and made him face him, staring into those light blue depths.

"Armin," He started, trying to look at the boy seriously.

"Y-ye-yes?" Blondie answered, visibly uncomfortable. Eren let go of the smaller boy and face palmed.

"I'm really sorry. We should get to wor-"

"Yes! I-I mean... Yes. Let's get back to work..." Armin looked a little disappointed, but he practically shoved his nose into his binder so Eren couldn't really tell. Eren sighed and watched Armin as he looked over what seemed like Eren's grades.

"Alright, so-so this is what you've been having trouble with..."

The two got into a comfortable rhythm, working out some math problems. Eren didn't get it at first, but the way Armin explained it made such perfect sense. He was getting the hang of it when their stomachs started growling. They laughed as they ate Doritos together, for lack of cooking skills on both Armin and Eren's part. It was a little awkward, and their movements were a little nervous but, eventually, it faded and they got along like a couple of old friends. After tackling Eren's science homework, and an overdue social studies paper, the clock struck three p.m. They looked at each other, chuckling about how time flies when you're having fun. They'd actually gotten a lot done, and Eren was feeling confident that he'd be able to pass his English test on Tuesday, as well as start passing some of his classes. The brunette helped his blonde friend collect his things and clean up, happy to spend at least a little more time with him. Despite having this comfortable aura around them, Eren's heart was still fluttering like a middle school girl's would. He had a feeling that he'd be stuck in the friendzone for a while. Internally groaning, he gave Armin his big, paper filled binder and walked him towards the door.

"I'll see you on Thursday, if you want." Armin asked, looking at Eren with a friendly smile. Eren chuckled and looked away, looking back at him with an easy smile.

"I think I'd like that." Walking onto the front porch, the two didn't realize it had actually been raining since noon. Eren watched as Armin looked out into the rain with a gentle smile, as if he was remembering some fond memory from days long ago. He placed his small hand out from under the dryness of the porch and let the little drops trickle onto it, smiling at the sensation.

"I love the rain," He stated, looking back at Eren with a bemused expression. Eren was too caught up in how incredible the little blonde was. Before Eren could tell himself to stop, he stepped closer to his blue-eyed boy. Armin looked at him curiously, staring up into Eren's bright turquoise eyes.

"I l-love your eyes... They're like the ocean," Armin reported back as Eren came a little closer. Eren started closing the space between them, his tall form looming over Armin.

"Yours look like the sky," Eren complimented back, looking down at the slightly nervous teenager. They stared at each other, both intrigued and scared by what the other was doing, but neither of them backed away. The brunette brought his hand up and placed it under Armin's chin, tilting up his face so he would meet his eyes.

"Pardon me, but I'd really love to kiss you..." Eren winked at the little blonde and closed his eyes, placing his lips delicately on Armin's. Eren felt his heart speed up as Armin kissed him back a little tentatively, almost as if he was still trying to maintain his profession tutor attitude. He relished in the taste of the blue-eyed boy's lips, sweet and almost sugary. He felt a smile tug at his lips. Pulling away, but keeping their lips only a hair's width apart, Armin spoke up before Eren could say anything.

"I didn't say you could... But I wouldn't mind if you did that again," Armin smiled through their second kiss, which was almost as tender and sweet as the first. Kissing in the rain had always been a dumb, girly dream of both of them, but kissing under a porch in the rain was just as perfect. As Eren pulled away, He chuckled at Armin's pink cheeks.

"So... Uh, does this mean..." Eren trailed off, hoping the blonde would get the message. However, Armin decided to play dumb and act like he didn't know, forcing Eren to come out and say it.

"Ugh. Will you be my boyfriend, Armin?" He asked, turning a soft shade of scarlet. Armin giggled and nodded, leaning back up to kiss his boyfriend.

"Only if you'll be mine, too."


End file.
